Paul Hills
Paul Hills was a Boardmember of the Hotel Chain in Sebour. Paul in the events of Sebour and Sebour Rising, was doing his business dealings for the Hotel, whilst giving his love back to Terese. Paul had a short lived relationship with Kari Kingram. Paul survived the events of Sebour and Sebour Rising and married Terese as well as moved to New York with her so she could live out her dream. Paul later died after being struck from a stray bullet, he suffered a major heart attack. Personal Life Paul was born in Sebour in 1932. Paul as a young child found his niche for leading but he always led from the back. Paul made his mark for doing his leading, during his high school years, as he became school captain as well. Paul after he left high school became a Boardmember for the Sebour Hotel Chain. Sebour- Quinton Apologizes (Season 7 ep 50) Quinton was walking to Terese's house where he was going to say something he needed to say for years, he was thinking of what he was going to say as well. Quinton knew that Paul would be there as well and he knew he had to say the right thing. Quinton swallowed hard as he got to the house. He knocked on the door and Paul answered. "Quinton. What do you want?" Quinton said "I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm here to apologise." Paul nodded and said 'Come in.." Quinton nodded and walked in as Paul closed the door, Terese walked out from the bedroom. Quinton standing as Terese sat down and Paul nodded to her and he walked into the backroom. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to apologise. On what happened all those years ago." "What you did. Even if you were drunk is inexcusable." "I am not making excuses, Terese. I am not saying what I did gets me off the hook, it never will." "I was scared for so long after what happened. No one ever said to me you were a recovered alcoholic. But you fell into old habits as soon as you moved here. I am not surprised." Quinton shaking his head. "No it wasn't like that!" "When I left New York.." "Oh here we go..." "I left New York to pursue a different life, and I was married. I got divorced from my first husband, when I moved to Australia I had to start from scratch. Have you had to do that? Start from scratch?" "Yes! Yes I have.. When I moved here! I have no family here, and I built myself a new life, don't you dare bring New York into this because it is a different story. I am not like you, I didn't come from New York did I?." "No you didn't but you know what I have been through.. Though.." "No.. I know half of what you have been through." "I was diagnosed with breast cancer, which turned out to a tumour on the glands. Then months later, I had major leg surgery, to allow me to walk normally again, which yes I did, but you screwed it up. That's why I cannot wear high heels anymore.." Quinton laughed and said "I know why your tibial-patellar graft didn't take, because you got back to work to early. You tried walking unaided and you messed up your surgery. I wont be blamed for that. I know you run a hotel, but you know if you undergo any type of surgery you need to rest!" "As you said I run a hotel.." "Are you serious? You but your work before your health? Pathetic, not to say dangerous!.." "I thought you came here to apologise.." Quinton rubbed his chin and said "Clearly you're way to proud to let me apologise. I don't know how I ever dated you.." Quinton was angry when he said this next. "I cared about you. You were one of the first people other than the doctors I met when I first got into town. You had Pepper with you, and you said to me, you said welcome. You made me feel welcome, like no other person did. You made it easy for me to fall in love with you, to like you. But until I found out what your personality was and that you held a grudge, I can't be that person who says that they don't care. Because I do care. I care highly about everyone I treat.." "Oh really?" "Really. My most memorable patient? Was an 18 year old dancer, who broke her leg and tore her ACL while dancing. I took on an impossible case. I told her I would get her to dance again. I said I would try. Do you think she danced again?" "No.." "She did.. She returned to dancing 3 years after the inital injury. For a dancer an ACL is your career. She had so much damage, but we repaired it, she danced again. She danced." "I get it.." "No you don't.. She danced when 15 other orthopaedic surgeons said she was a lost cause and refused to even repair her ACL. The National Dance Academy doctor had phoned 15 doctors before coming to me. Put all those other doctors to shame.. I did her surgery at the Academy's request, and I was her doctor for over 3 years. She gave up dancing the day I arrived in Sebour. I received that phone call the night I got back to my hotel room. You don't ever forget patients like that. They are the reason doctors have long careers. Every day is a new day." "Like a hotel chain." "Exactly." Quinton was still angry as Paul walked back in and said "They always said being on the board was new everyday. It's the same boring crap every day.." "Then why don't you quit if you find it boring?" "It's the same reason you keeping doing the same surgery. Every patient is different." Quinton nodded as Terese went up to Quinton and slapped him across the face. Quinton grunted and said "What the hell was that for?" "You should know.." "Why would I know? I came here to apologise. But you wont let me apologise, because you're to proud. I'm done.." Quinton opened the door and as he walked out he slammed the door shut as he walked outside. Sebour- The Finale It had been a month since Quinton and Kari married but Quinton wasn't happy. he had made a mistake in marrying someone he had feelings for a long time. Quinton didn't tell Kari this because he didn't want her to know. Quinton was talking to an old friend and said "Did I make the right choice? Marrying Kari? I don't think I did. She and John were best friends, and they have always been together ever day I seen them, before I ruined it.." "Did you make the right choice? No. You didn't you got involved and you got to close this time. Quinton what you did to them. You broke them apart and they didn't need that. What pushed them together again was her being pregnant with your baby. Then you went and left. Kari had no one. Quinton her coming here was a chance to make up for the wrong you did. You blew that and as much as I hate to say it, you should not have married her. She might feel the same." Quinton rubbed his temples as he said "I reckon something worse can happen to someone.." "Like what Quinton? Being shot? having a miscarriage? no Quinton what happened all those years ago isn't something you can be proud of. You need to know now. Is this the right choice, and do I make this choice while she is at work.." Quinton hung the phone up as he looked at their wedding photo. Quinton kissed it before he ripped it up. He knew what his decision entailed and his future wasn't with Kari.. Sebour Rising- Going To New York Terese was talking on the phone. "Gerry, It's me Terese. I want to know how much is it for a one way flight to New York? Uh huh. Thank you Gerry. I'm going to live out a dream. I'm coming home." Terese hung up as she faced her peers at one final meeting. Terese said "I am taking up the CEO job. I am also going back to New York to go home. I've been homesick for years." "18 years? You've been homesick for 18 years?" "The past 7 actually." Paul who was on the board said "Mrs Hills, you are aware you going back to New York puts your dream to return home down a peg. Mrs Hills, we have a contingent of hotels in New York. And we need a project CEO for the hotel chain to run smoothly." Terese nodded as she said "I can do that." "Are you sure? We need you 100% behind the Hotel, if you go back to New York and fail this business goes under." "Look I understand. But its about time I went home. I also wanted to say, that I'm not going there for the business, I am going there to see a dream out. To sing on broadway." "On broadway?" said Paul. "I always loved to sing. I sung for many years when I lived in New York. So I am going to do both. Run the chain as project CEO and go sing on broadway." Terese stood up and said "Its been great working with all of you." The group stood up and applauded Terese. Paul went over to Terese and said "Don't forget to send an invite when you breakout Terese. Don't forget about us." Terese smiled as she hugged Paul. As she waved goodbye to the board and walked outside. "Terese.. Wait up." said Paul. Terese stopped to face Paul, "You didn't tell me you wanted to go back to New York." "I always wanted to go back to New York, Paul. I want to go back home and make a name for myself." "Running a hotel chain certainly puts your name out there." "As a project CEO. thats maing sure I can do my job at making sure we make buildings up to code. Its a nothing job." Paul laughed, as he turned to Terese and said "Let me come back with you. Let me manage the projects while you sing on broadway." as Paul and Terese embraced walking down the corridor Terese said "After you left me Paul. You were the only one who ever had my back during those events. I see why we remained friends. You always cared." "Terese, when I was with Kari, we didn't do anything at all. You were my best friend. I'll always love you forever. Kari will always be my mistake. Being with you is the only thing I want to do now." The two stopped walking and stood on the balcony toward the buildings exit. "But your job here. What does that mean for you?" "I'm a board member. Simple. We have a hotel next to a broadway centre, and they need a member on the board there. I applied months ago and finally got the job." "You were going to move as well?" "Only if you came with me. Now we can both go." Terese smiled as she hugged Paul and said "I know a little place we can buy." "We haven't even flown out yet, and you are buying a house?" Terese chucked as she said "My childhood home in New York." Paul whispered under his breath 'Charleston Manor.' as Terese said "Its been renovated. I know the owner and he is willing to sign over the deeds. For $500" "Why $500 and not something crazy?" "It's my uncle Robert. he wants to give up the place and I said I was coming home to Gerry and he contacted Robert. That Manor will be the place, we grow old." Paul smiled and he kissed Terese on the cheek. "How about one more surprise before we go?" said Paul. Terese not looking at Paul instead looking outside at the city. Paul got down on one knee and opened a ring box. "Terese. Will you marry me?" Terese turned around and said "Yes. Yes of course!" Paul put the ring on Terese's finger and kissed her on the cheek. As the two turned around a group started clapping. Paul and Terese walked out of the building and to the car. Sebour TFC- Paul Comes Home As everyone was doing their own thing, Paul had gotten back into town without Terese, he thought it was a good idea to go home, Paul had business to attend to he was going to see a few old friends while he was going to do his business. As Paul walked into the hospital he met up with Dr Rogers. "Where is Terese?" "She's still in New York. I decided to come home I needed to finish up some business. Put the house on the market." Rogers raised an eyebrow and said "You left on a whim?" "She left on a whim I had no choice but to follow." "You followed her anyway you idiot, you married her as soon as she resigned from the board..." "How did you know?" "I was told about it by a member of the board." Paul nodded and said "That makes sense.." "How is she doing? The last I heard was that she opened on broadway and she closed in two weeks.. How true was that?" Paul lowered his head and said "That was true. She took it so hard, but she kept going at it. She just kept doing what she had to. She reopened by singing her heart out. She did that got good ratings and everything. She's surviving the broadway scene. Somehow so am I." "Are you okay though? Running the Projects that she does? I mean health wise you look great." Paul stopped him and said "She's driving me up the wall. I saw a doctor before I came over here. I could have a heart attack at any moment. I just needed to get away, you know." "I do know mate. You should've stayed here." Paul agreed. "I can't do it anymore mate. If I have to hear 'Will the show close' one more time I will flip out." as Rogers was about to say something the phone rang. Rogers answered the phone and he held the reciever and said to Paul "It's for you." Paul sighed as he was handed the phone. Terese was on the phone. "Where are you?" "I told you this morning, I flew out to Sebour. I needed to see the old place again." "I don't care if it's on fire. Get back over here." "No Terese." "No? Are you being serious? I need you over hear, you promised me you would be here in good and bad times." "No, not for a show I've seen about 140 times in the space of 2 years. I want to spend some time at home in Sebour. If that is selfish of me, so be it. I am going to be selfish Terese. You don't need me. You are strong enough and smart enough to know you don't need me holding your hand through a broadway career. You can do this on your own." "Alright then. So be it." "Don't get defensive. Of course I still love you, I just need time for myself. And it needs to be now. Look you have me in soul, you don't need me in person. You have got this my dear." Paul had enough and didn't say anything else and he hung up the phone. Paul opened his briefcase and walked over to Rogers shredder. "You have no intention of going back to New York do you?" Paul looked up from his briefcase as he pulled out the House Sale file and put it into the shredder. "No I do not." "Now tell me that's not selfish." "She lived in New York before Rogers. I cannot just be seen to pack up my life and just move there. Whim or no whim, its not what I should've done. Far out." Paul then pulled from his briefcase a much bigger file. He opened it as Rogers walked over to him. "Divorce papers? You can't be serious.." "As serious as I will ever be." "You married her twice, to divorce her again? I don't understand." Paul pointed to a clause in his divorce. "Differences? You had differences last time. That's not the reason is it?" Paul then said "She's a 15 hour plane ride away. I have seen the inside of 22 different broadway halls. I have heard her sing one song so many times I hum it when I brush my teeth. We are two different people." "Of course you are.. You married her!" Paul rolled his eyes as he went over to the spare fax machine and faxed the divorce papers to her. "Oh...Paul. Are they signed?" "A couple of months ago, as soon as we moved I knew it was a bad idea. She moved into her childhood home, and opened on broadway. People were abusing me in the street for letting her do it. People I didn't know. I can't be that type of person." then the phone rang again, Rogers answered to a furious Terese, without even listening to the call he past the phone onto Paul who said to her. "You know why I sent you those papers? You never once thought of my health. I am being selfish this time for me. I am sorry Terese. But it is over. You can open on broadway, but I could have a heart attack any moment from the stress of this entire 'dream' you had. I married you twice because I cared about you, but you're way to busy for me. You are a great person. I hope you meet prince charming. I am not him." "Of course.. It's been good knowing you.. Goodbye Paul." the phone hung up as Paul put his copy of the papers in his briefcase. He said bye to Rogers and left the hospital. Paul went to Sebour boardwalk and he stood at the end of it. He held his ring in his hand before he threw it into the water. "Love is as love does, I let you down, but no one could ever stop you from pursuing your dream. Take care, old friend." he said before he walked back to the mainland. Sebour TFC-Paul Dies As Rogers was walking down the street when he heard gunshots coming from a store downtown, this was uncommon for Sebour, as it had a low crime rate but still had its fair share of problems. Rogers then saw police cars flying to where the shots were fired. As Rogers got to the scene, Mark Michaels who had been promoted to police commander after the retirement of Jeremy Lomax was putting the people who did it in handcuffs. Rogers wondered to an officer and asked them if anyone had been hurt, they had said no, but to keep an eye out for anyone who had been struck by a stray bullet. The officer turned away to Mark just as the officer got into the car, Mark went over to him and said "Anthony, this is no place for you. No place for you at all. You should know that." "Was anybody hurt Mark, just tell me that.." "We're sending an ambulance out to look for anyone who was hurt by a stray bullet." "How come Lomax never did that." "Because gunmen now are getting reckless. They shoot then ask questions later. You know how it goes." "Sadly I do, sometimes I don't wish to be reminded of how many times Quinton was shot at.." "At least you know he did something. He never gave up fighting." "I heard a rumour he did treatment. But it stopped working.." said Mark. "If it spread to his brain of course it would. He was a tough man, brave till the end, I wish we could've been the strong men he was." as Rogers was about to continue he got a phone call. "Hello Anthony Rogers, yes I know him why? Oh dear.. I'm on my way." Rogers hungup the phone and said "That was a member of the public. They've seen someone limping along the freeway." "What makes you think they need medical attention?" "What makes me think that these people will walk free for gun crime? Because it makes the most sense Mark, look I gotta go." As Rogers ran to his car he made a drive for the freeway. As Rogers was looking for the injured person he had another phone call come through again from Mark. "Have you found him?" "No, I haven't.. Not yet.." as Rogers was halfway down the freeway he spotted the person. "I found them.." Rogers pulled over to the emergency lane and put his brakes on and stopped the car. He got out of the car and hung up the phone. He knew he was parked illegally but this was a real emergency. Rogers walked over to the injured person, as he looked around him he saw a blood trail a long trail of blood that was seen from up the freeway and said "Sir, are you ok?" the person turned around, much to the shock of Rogers, it was Paul. "Paul? You were hit in the crossfire?" Paul stood in agony and said "I was in the crossfire, I got into the shops as one of the guns went off, I copped two bullets one in the leg, in the gut, been in nothing but pain for the last several minutes, this isn't good mate..." "You walked this far? Paul it's 25 minutes back into town, how did you walk that far? Have you seen the trail of blood you left behind? A shark would be jealous.." "No time for jokes.. Just take me to hospital, you have your car.." "I haven't any medical equipment in the car." "What good that makes you.." "Well sorry to disappoint but it's my wife's car, she wouldn't like blood in her car covers.." just as Rogers spotted an ambulance, he sat Paul down and tried to flag the ambulance down. The ambos saw him and Rogers and they pulled over. "Dr Rogers, you can't park in an emergency lane without an actual emergency.." Rogers nodded and said "How's this for Emergency then.." Rogers walked with the ambos to Paul, Rogers stole a pair of gloves from the ambulance and put them on as he then lifted Paul's pant leg to show a huge wound from the bullet. "Oh boy.. Mark's gonna have a field day with this." said one ambo. "What did you follow?" "The blood trail. We were following it, and it was Mark's idea." again the phone rang. "Yes, Mark we found him. We found who got shot. It's Paul.." "Alright get him to hospital right away, how is he?" "GCS is 14. he's awake and somehow stable, but that may not last that long." "Alright.." the phone hungup as Rogers said to the ambo wrapping Paul's leg and said "You drive stick?" "Yes, that ambulance is stick.." "Good, I am going with him and you can take my car.Follow the ambo of course, we're on our way to Sebour General." they both nodded as Rogers gave his keys to the ambo. 10 minutes later they were at the hospital with Peggy on call, as the ambo came in Rogers' car was parked and the ambo got out to open the back door. Rogers was incubating Paul and said "He had a seizure on the way over, gave him something to stop the seizure, but it went on for 3 minutes. The bullet wound to both his stomach and leg are entry, exit wounds. But his leg is a mess." Peggy looked at it and said "What was he shot with?" "No idea, but he walked 25 minutes down the freeway to find help." "Ah, you found the blood trail." Rogers nodded and said "What about Mark?" "With the idiot who shot up the place he was at, he knows about Paul." as Peggy and Rogers rushed him into emergency. Karl was running around with blood, and Dr Babcock was there working to stop the bleeding from his leg. Rogers said "You know he came back here he came back to Sebour to be selfish to Terese..." "I'd do the same thing. 2 years is a long time. I mean Jeremy retired from the force, now Mark is top cop. Linda retired and now runs a business, a lot happens.. I mean how many times do you stop and go to New York open on broadway and meet celebs.." said Babcock. "Everyday.." was Karl's retort. Peggy said "We have to take him to surgery now. Get this mess cleaned up." as they took Paul into surgery everything was going fine until they hit a snag. His artery had been compromised and it stopped flowing blood completely. They made the choice to reroute the blood as they would have to come back and finish the surgery at a later time. As Paul was taken to an ICU room, Rogers was sitting by his side reading his chart, as Peggy, Babcock and Karl were sitting and reading something else. An hour later, Rogers was reading something that people signed when they didn't want care from hospital staff anymore. "You found his wishes?" "He's for no extraordinary measures..No nothing. He only wants a tube to keep him alive.." "What makes you think he wont survive this.." "The fact we had to close. The fact he had a seizure. The fact that we found shards of glass in his bullet wound, meaning he was underneath the window when it shattered." "He doesn't do things by halves.." "Oh no he doesnt.." Babcock nodded as was changing the dressing on Paul's leg. Paul's leg in the space of 6 hours had turned bright red. "Is that normal?" "No its not, it means he's got some sort of infection and everything we are giving him isn't working.." "What if he had a silent heart attack when he was under?, I mean he did say he was on the verge of having something huge happen to him. He said the other day is doctor over in the states said he was healthy, We need to base something on that. He would've woken up by now. I may be no ballistics expert, but bullets aren't a thing that stay in bodies." they talked about it and they did tests, all the tests came back positive that he had a massive heart attack during surgery without any of the doctors knowing. Paul wasn't going to wake up. Peggy looked at Rogers and said "Does his family know he's here?" "Terese does.. But he divorced her." as this conversation went on, they heard the machine continue beeping doing its thing. 'beep, beep, beep..' then the long 'beep' and finally the 'beep' to end all beeps, the flatline. As Rogers went over to get the paddles, Peggy stopped him and said "Anthony..Let him go." Rogers said "At least, let my try, let me try once, that's all I ask, let me try once....Please Peggy." Peggy nodded as she stepped away and Rogers yelled out "Clear", Paul's lifeless body flung, as Rogers did another shock, and 5 more after that. "Anthony. It's time to let go.." Anthony looked at Peggy's face then down at Paul's and said "Of course.. time of death 12:30.." as Rogers put the paddles back, Mark was informed that a victim of the crime that happened eariler was now dead. This now meant that they other people involved were now up for murder. As the room was cleared out and the answers given to police and people were charged. 3 days later all 4 people involved was sentenced to life in prison. Now it was clear, that now everything was changing again. Sebour was still not the same again. Category:Sebour